bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahiro Tsukira
Ahiro Tsukira is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Tsukira has medium-length, navy blue hair that falls over his eyes easily. His eyes are grey with flecks of green in them and his mask covers his two ears, rising up into spiked points above them with red swirls that cover the middle spike. His arms are blood red although the rest of his body is in the Caucasian skin tone range, very much on the pale side. Personality Tsukira is cocky and obsessive, enjoying combat against others but willing to go ridiculous lengths to ensure that he gets his way by any means necessary. History Ahiro Tsukira, on the surface, had always appeared to be a normal human. He was semi-popular, athletic, attractive, and intelligent, a member of the basketball team. On top of that, he was close friends with the class president and many rumors circulated his school that he was dating her. What most people didn't know was that he was, on top of his academic duties, holding three part-time jobs in order to help support himself and his younger sister. His parents were at best negligent and at worst abusive, preferring to spend their income on alcohol and parties rather than on their children. He grew very attached to his little sister, taking over most of the responsibilities of caring for her. One day, he was driving her home from her summer camp when the car abruptly malfunctioned and exploded, killing his sister instantly and mortally wounding him. He cradled his sister's body as he died, but his soul refused to leave the scene of the accident, where he overheard something that drove him to absolute fury. The police investigating the scene were able to determine that the car had been intentionally tampered with and this tampering was what had caused the explosion. Tsukira knew immediately that this was his parents doing. How could it not be? They had told him and his sister time and again that they wished he never existed. His soul may have been chained to the scene of the accident, but that did not stop him from ripping that chain out to seek revenge against his parents. Arriving at his parents' house, Tsukira flew into a raging frenzy, ripping their souls out and not even devouring them but rather tearing them into shreds and watching their lifeless bodies collapse onto the floor. Frustrated and unsatisfied by how easily he had killed them, he began to tear apart the house, eventually setting it on fire by tearing up the electrical circuits and leaving live wires strewn across the house. Temporarily exhausted, he retreated to his favorite location – a nearby river where he had liked to fish. When he looked into the water, he could no longer recognize himself. Long tufts of spiked mask swirled up from each of his ears, covering his face completely. The mask had long, red lines swirling lazily around the bottom before drifting upwards to dye one of the spikes, and the skin on his arms was dyed blood red. His hair, at least, remained untouched underneath the mask – dark blue and just long enough to get into his eyes. Suddenly feeling lost, he sat down and stared at himself for a very long time, ignoring the sirens in the distance coming from his home. After a while of sitting down by the water, Tsukira began to feel an intense hunger made all the more confusing by the fact that he was quite certain that he was dead, and dead people don't need to eat food. His stomach felt like it had a hole in it, even though the hole was in his chest not his stomach. Not knowing what else to do, Tsukira ran. Running and moving his body made him feel alive again, brutally alive and not about to roll over and let people like his parents shit on him like he had in life. No, if he wanted something he was damn well going to take it and if he had been more willing to shake things up in life his sister would never have died. The thudding sound of techno music snaps Tsukira out of his thoughts as he runs past a club, and his blood boils over with anger. People like this, sitting around drinking and having wild sex, being totally careless with their lives and not giving a shit about other people, were everything that was wrong with the world. They would all die and he would be the one to do it. Bursting through the walls of the nightclub, he uses his claws – when did his hands become claws? - to tear the life out of this human filth and suck it into his unfillable stomach, feeling empowered each time someone collapsed dead to the floor. He killed drunken men and half-naked women. Everyone here was in their prime, 20-30 years old, lazy, practically spitting on the years of sleepless nights spent working overtime. How many innocent children was he saving? He was a hero, a vigilante in the night, and more than anything else hungry for more. When no one in the nightclub was left alive, he spread his arms with a triumphant roar that shattered the windows. This...this was his calling. Suddenly a sense he didn't know that he had started ringing alarm bells in the back of his head. Turning, he saw a woman staring at him through the hole he had made in the wall. Staring at him. How could she see him? He didn't really have time to wonder this as she raised a glowing blue bow at him and he realized that she was a threat. A major one. How he could tell she was a major threat, he wouldn't find out until years later, but his adrenaline kicked in and he ran. The first arrow pierced his hand, burning like the fire of a thousand suns. How could it hurt so much? She was following him and a second arrow grazed his side, leaving a deep gash in it. Tsukira's ears pounded. He didn't want to die. Not again. Not now. He had a mission now, a calling to save people. He was a HERO! He had to survive somehow, flee someplace safe....something clicked in his mind. Someplace safe, and there was a doorway to it right...there! Taking a third arrow through the leg, Tsukira fled through the gaping hole in the sky and into Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Zanpakutō Iron Fox is a pair of nunchucks with iron plating over mahogony wood. The chain and the nails that hold the iron plating in place are both orange-red. Release command: Your death is my birthright! Foxhole Tsukira creates a wormhole between two points within 60 feet of each other. The interior of the wormhole is a narrow corridor large enough for one person to pass through, but the floor and walls are covered with traps such that passing through without knowledge of where they lie is dangerous. Those who pass through the points designated as "entrance points" are able to choose whether they pass through the wormhole or not. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.